New Start
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: It's been a year since Meredith's downfall. How is everyone living their life and can Hawke's and Merrill's relationship last? Ignores the epilogue.


**A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote any fanfiction and I figured that I would start again with a "Dragon Age 2" fanfiction. My Hawke's first name is Amynta, which is Greek for "Defender." She is a mage and likes to do anything to help people. Enjoy! **

It had been a year since the fall of Knight-Commander Meredith. Kirkwall was in a state of peace and the Templars only executed dangerous mages under the rule of Ser Cullen, who was one of the few Templars that didn't agree with Meredith's rule.

Carver had been made Knight-Captain and quickly made a name for himself. Isabela decided to stay, only to torture the people around her, especially Aveline. Aveline and Donnic married soon after the battle and still serve in the guard.

Varric still tells stories of the "Glorious Beginnings of the Champion of Kirkwall" in the taverns. He is never without Bianca and lives the Hanged Man. Fenris lives in his mansion in Hightown and tends to keep to himself but he often visits old friends.

Anders is now out of hiding and still helps heal people for free. He is finally out of Darktown and has a clinic in Lowtown. Merrill moved all her personal belongings into the Hawke Estate, finally letting go of the Eluvian.

As for Hawke, well she couldn't be happier. No more wars, no more worries and Merrill was finally moving in with her. So much had happened over the years. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Amynta closed her eyes, praying to her mother, father and Bethany. She knew they were with her but they had found peace.

"Something on your mind, emma lath?" Hawke didn't need to open her eyes to recognize that soft feminine voice.

She felt the person sit on the bed beside her and she opened her eyes. "Not at all, Merrill. I just was praying to mother, father and my sister. They are at peace," she trailed off, a sudden sadness washing over her.

Merrill knew it was hard for her love to talk about her family and wish she could ease the pain. She stared down at her hands. "I know you miss them. I could never replace them. I am sorry."

Amynta stared at Merrill shocked. She blames herself for this? She took one of the elf's lithe hands in her own and raises it to her lips, kissing it gently. "Never blame yourself for my sadness. I couldn't save them, not you," she muttered against the elf's skin.

Merrill's cheeks turned red. Even after four years together, she still wasn't used to the taller woman's loving actions. When she first met the woman, she thought she was cold and only cared about fighting. As they got closer, the young elf noticed that everything she did was to protect the people around her, not herself. Merrill had always loved that about her.

She laced her fingers with Hawke's and buried her face her neck. "I'm sorry, Hawke. I still have my doubts, I suppose," she whispered, silently hoping that the blue-eyed woman couldn't hear her.

Hawke wrapped an arm around the petite woman's shoulders and pulled her close. "Well I hope your doubts don't ruin this good thing we got going," she said as she tilted the elf's head up.

Merrill's green eyes had tears in them. It made Hawke's heart ache at the sight of it. She knew that the elf still had nightmares about her Keeper and the demon. No matter what, Hawke felt like she couldn't do anything to help.

"Merrill, don't ever look back on the past. We have a future, you and I. I don't care what people say about us. All I need is you," Hawke choked out as her own tears began to well up.

Merrill felt even more terrible. Now she had made Hawke cry. She felt like she couldn't do anything right. She took Hawke's face in her small hands and kissed her passionately. Hawke was shocked by this but couldn't deny herself the elf's soft lips.

Hawke's hands were on Merrill's shoulders and gently pushed her back on the soft bed. Neither could hold back on the desire that surged through their bodies. Merrill's fingers were buried in Hawke's dark short locks as Hawke's fingers fumbled on Merrill's belt.

Clothes flew onto the ground in a messy pile. A blanket covered Hawke's muscular back as she took her place on top of Merrill. Both of their faces were flushed with desire. Hawke's hand moved lower and Merrill arched up, a broken moan of her lover's name.

Moans and pants filled the room. Hawke's teeth grazed the elf's sensitive ears, making her gasp and shudder in pleasure. Merrill had trouble keeping her eyes open but her eyes flew open when she felt her lover's hot breath on her most secret area.

"H-Hawke, what are you doing?" She looked down and saw a grin on the taller woman's lips.

"Just relax, love. It will feel good soon." Before Merrill could question further, she felt it; Hawke's mouth on her little bud. Merrill was lost in an ecstasy that she couldn't even had begun to dream about.

Hawke's skillful mouth worked on her bud as her fingers plunged into her wet depths. Merrill moaned louder, not even caring if anyone heard her. A familiar knotting in her abdomen was building as she gripped her love's hair. Hawke grunted in pain but continued her ministrations on the elf's core.

Merrill's head flew back as she released. "A-Amynta," she cried out. Hawke grinned. Merrill only used her first name for only two reasons. When she was angry at her or when they were intimate.

Hawke loved her elf's taste. Sweet and pure, like her. She felt Merrill relax and she moved up and nuzzled her neck. "Feel better, love?"

Merrill's eyes open tiredly and she smiled at her. "Much. Should I return the favor?"

Hawke chuckled at her love's eagerness and kissed her temple. "Rest first love. I don't want you to pass out on me." She wrapped her arm around the elf and held her close.

Merrill's snuggled close and closed her eyes. She was at peace and she dreamed of happier times that were ahead. Hawke stroked her hair and smiled to herself as she glanced over at a small black box over on her bedside table.

She whispered confidently, "Soon, I will ask."

**A/N: oh? Cliffy? Or a Sequel? It's up to you the readers! Review.**


End file.
